Secrets Revealed
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: Sammy Tanfom's diary get cracked open, and some kids find out about the secrets inside. They don't REALLY think Danny's halfghost... Until Paulina actually sees it to believe. What on earth could Sammy do to keep Danny's secret hushed? Read to find out!
1. Prologue Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other characters. Except Sammy. She's my character.

* * *

Prologue - Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_ When someone asks for an opinion on ghosts, you'd get a lot of different replies. If you were to ask my parents, they wouldn't say much except 'Ghosts don't exist.' But if you asked Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, they'd go all spastic on you._

_ There's also Tucker and Sam. They'd probably give the same, normal reaction that they believe in ghosts. Because, well, they know a lot of things others don't._

_ But then there're also those popular kids' reactions. If you were to get even close enough to ask them, they'd say some different things. Like, Paulina. Though, all she really likes is Danny Phantom. I don't think she cares about anyone else._

_ And then, there's Danny and I. To the normal person, they'd think, 'They're just some normal kids. They don't know anything about ghosts. They're just normal kids.'_

_ That's where those people are wrong._

_ Danny and I, we know a lot about ghosts. And we both have the same opinion; they do exist. Not only do we know because we've come face to face with many, we're also half ghost._

_ And only Danny and I know that._


	2. Chapter 1 Sammy's Diary

Chapter 1 - Sammy's Diary

The 13-year-old, pink haired girl walked across the dew covered grass. Her arms were wrapped around a blood red diary, and her grasp on it was like she'd never let it go.

A light green scarf was wrapped around her neck. The cool, autumn breeze swept past her body. Out of the corner of her eye, the girl noticed a black-haired boy approaching her. "Hi Danny," she said.

"Hi Sammy," Danny replied. He eyed the red book in Sammy's hands. "What's that?" Sammy looked down at her book.

"It's…my diary," she answered. Sammy held the diary closer to her chest.

"Why would you bring it to school?" Danny asked.

"I write poetry in it," Sammy said.

"Poetry?" Danny repeated.

"Yes. Poetry."

"Can I see?"

"No. They're…secrets."

Danny smirked. "Sammy, if anyone can keep a secret, it's me. What are the secrets about?"

Sammy leaned closer to Danny's face (she stood on her tip-toes for she was shorter than Danny), her face almost touching his, and muttered, "Some secrets should be left secrets." With that said, she returned to flat feet, and walked into the front entrance of Casper High.

(Author's note: WOW that felt really Out Of Character right then. OO Now we shall return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.)

* * *

English class. Sammy sat in front of Paulina, so she really hated English class, no matter how much she loved writing. Day in and day out, Paulina was either insulting Sammy, passing notes to Star or Dash, or being nosey and trying to see what Sammy was doing.

The English teacher was late for class this morning. The 8th graders all sat there, doing their own thing. Sammy quietly tuned everyone else out and opened up her diary. She turned to the next blank page and started writing a poem. All she got down was the first line before Paulina started looking over her shoulder. "What are you writing about?" she asked.

Sammy slammed the book shut. "NOTHING," she cried. To Sammy's luck, their English teacher walked in.

"Settle down class," he said. "I'm sorry I'm late; I got held up in traffic. Miss Tanfom, please put that book away." Sammy blushed and put her diary underneath her seat. The teacher cleared his throat and started the lesson.

The bell rang. "Freedom," Sammy muttered. She copied down the homework that the teacher was writing on the board. Once it was all down in her planner, she raced out the door to the next class.

Paulina got up and noticed a blood red diary underneath the seat in front of her. She bent down and picked it up. "Hurry up, Paulina!" Star cried.

"Coming," she replied. Paulina ran out the door with Sammy's diary in her hands.


End file.
